


Change My Mind

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I am so sorry, M for later chapters, M/M, bathroom blowjobs in the second chapter, m is for blowjobs, that didn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Eponine nodded enthusiastically, while making a point by steppig away and staying silent. Enjolras frowned at her, but replied that he would go on one condition.<br/>"Anything," Eponine promised.<br/>"You and Combeffere will not leave me alone with Grantaire."</p>
<p>Eponine and Combeferre convince Enjolras and Grantaire to go to a concert with them. Not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassmasterkillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmasterkillian/gifts).



> This is going to be a two-chapter fic. The first part won't have anything M-rated, but trust me when I say there will be some smut in the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Enjolras, you know you aren't going to be imposing." Eponine had been following Enjolras around his and Combeferre's apartment for the past three hours, trying to convince him to go to a concert with her, Combeferre, and Grantaire. 

Enjolras fell to the couch with one shoe on his foot and the other in his hand. "It's not that I'm worried about imposing, I'm worried about having a terrible time," Enjolras grunted, trying to get his shoe on before he was late to class. "I don't even know this band you guys want to go see. What makes you think I'm going to enjoy it?" He started uttering something under his breath about 'sweaty potheads' and 'alcohol stains'. 

"If it helps, Grantaire already agreed to go with us."

Enjolras' head snapped up the same time his shoelace broke. Eponine tried her hardest to contain her laughter at the man's reaction. He swore before pulling his shoe off and heaving a deep sigh. "And how is that supposed to help. You and Combeferre will be to busy together, leaving me to babysit the drunk." 

Eponine rolled her eyes. "You know R has been working on his...problems. Give him the benefit of the doubt." She crouched down in front of him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Who knows, he may surprise you."

"Doubt it." Enjolras stood up in search of a new pair of shoes. He was going to be late for class for sure now. Reaching the hallway closet, he rummaged for something that would work.

He felt something perch itself lightly on his backside. He turned around to find Eponine resting her elbows on his lower back, her face in her hands. "You never gave me your answer, good Monsieur." Eponine and several other members of their group of friends would always joke about Enjolras' obsession with history, especially that of eighteenth and nineteenth century France. Most of the time it was subtle and other times he could easily tell they were trying to get a rise out of him. 

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Spotting his ratty pair of running shoes, he decided it was the best he could do at the moment. He threw them on without even bothering to untie and retie the laces. Eponine nodded enthusiastically, while making a point by steppig away and staying silent. Enjolras frowned at her, but replied that he would go on one condition.

"Anything," Eponine promised.

"You and Combeffere will not leave me alone with Grantaire."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would I want to follow you and Ep around the entire night?" Grantaire and Combeferre were sitting in the library, the latter helping his friend study for a final exam. 

"I thought you liked the bands playing?" Combeferre was tapping a pencil anxiously against a table. Eponine had called earlier this morning saying she had convinced Enjolras to go with them. Now she was counting on him to get Grantaire to agree. "And when have you ever been one to refuse to go to a concert."

"Because I know what you two are doing," Grantaire said, raising an accusatory eyebrow in the man's direction.

Combeferre adjusted his glasses and stuttered a reply that he didn't know what Grantaire was talking about. Grantaire was always able to see through him and he knew he blew it.  
"So you aren't trying to get me to go because Enjolras is going?" Grantaire asked with a smirk on his face. 

"She told you, didn't she?" 

Grantaire shook his head. "No, but you just did." Combeferre just sat back in his seat and folded his arms. He was becoming used to this sort of thing happening. Grantaire had a way of being able to read people. "So you want me to be there to babysit Enjolras and make sure he doesn't piss anyone off." It wasn't a question. 

Combeferre audibly swallowed. "Yes?" That was a question.

Grantaire sighed, tossing his pen on the desk in front of him and putting his hands behind his head. "He's not going to be easy to deal with. He is going to be complaining the entire time." Grantaire pulled a face that looked surprisingly like Enjolras when he is upset. "Look at these sweaty potheads. If someone spills their drink on me, these alcohol stains will be hard to get out." 

Combeferre had to give him some credit. He knew the blonde man almost too well and he would very much complain about such things. He looked at Grantaire over his glasses. "Will you be okay, you know, now that you're cutting down on the alcohol."

Grantaire leaned forward, his elbows resting against the table, and rubbed his face. "Yeah, man, you know I'm fine now. I just don't know how I am going to handle Enjolras sober."

"So it that a yes?" Combeferre asked eagerly. 

Grantaire peeked out at his friend from behind his hand. Even with most of his face covered, Combeferre could see the irritated expression on his face. A few seconds passed and the cynic gave a single nod of his head.

Combeferre let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Before he could open his mouth to thank the other man, Grantaire spoke up. "One condition though."  
"Anything, R. You're really saving my ass here." 

Grantaire chuckled a bit, but his expression was completely serious. "Don't leave me alone with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second and final part. This is where the rating comes into play and I even bumped it up, because I wanted to be on the safe side. This is my first attempt at writing smut in several years, so I hope it isn't too bad. Let me know that you think!

"Don't look so excited, Enjolras," Grantaire muttered sarcastically, elbowing him in the arm. Enjolras had been attached to his phone the entire evening, barely even looking up to acknowledge that there was a band now occupying the stage several meters away. "Come on, man. You should loosen up. You might actually have a good time."

Enjolras just rolled his eyes and shifted slightly where he stood. He couldn't pay attention to the notes he was writing on his phone, when he could feel Grantaire brushing against his side. It was the kind of concert that packed as many people into a pit as possible. Definitely not Enjolras' idea of having a good time.

Grantaire stepped closer and pulled the other man's phone from his hand, shoving it into the front pocket of his jeans. Enjolras made to protest, but Granataire held up a hand to stop him. "You will get your phone back when I see that you are actually making an attempt at enjoying yourself." 

The blond man frowned and was seconds away from demanding Grantaire give him his phone back when someone knocked into him from behind. 

Enjolras could feel liquid soaking into his shirt as he turned around to face whoever bumped into him. In an instant, all of his anger had transferred from the man smirking at his side to the reason why he was currently wearing what he assumed was a drink down his back. 

"What are you doing?" He shouted over the music at a man holding a cup that was now near empty. His eyes were clearly unfocused and he smelled of marijuana and body odor. 

"Woah, sorry bro. I didn't see you there." 

Enjolras clenched his teeth and his hands balled into fists. "Well, I am surprised you are able to see anything with the state you are in," he all but growled at the intoxicated man.

"Man, I said I was sorry. You need to loosen up." 

Before Enjolras could say anything else, Combeferre was by his side, apologizing to the man. The inebriated concert-goer looked to the fuming man covered in his drink and shrugged. 

Enjolras took a deep breath before mumbling that it was okay and no harm was done. 

Now that he was without a phone and the back of his shirt was sticking to him, he was certain he couldn't possibly enjoy himself at all. If he thought he shouldn't have come before, he was was certain of it now.

"He's right, you know." Grantaire was at his side again as he whispered in Enjolras' ear. He motioned to the retreating figure. 

"What do you mean?" 

Enjolras looked to Grantaire who was wearing his signature grin. "I mean," he sighed, with a pat on the back, "you really should loosen up."

He pulled his hand away with a grimace and wiped it off on the front of his own shirt. "Oh man, that alcohol stain is going to be tough to get out."

Enjolras grunted sourly and crossed his arms across his chest. "That bad, huh?"

"It's not too bad, honestly." Enjolras huffed in defeat and looked at Grantaire. For the first time this entire night, his joking expressions were gone. He had a small quirk to his mouth, but it wasn't in jest. He was genuinely trying to make Enjolras feel better about the situation.

"Doesn't mean this night hasn't been an utter disaster." Enjolras was frowning, but it was held with much more effort than before.

He could hear chuckling from the man beside him. "Enjolras, the night is still young. I wouldn't say it's been a complete disaster. Not yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." 

Enjolras could feel Grantaire's eyes on him. Normally, he would have felt uncomfortable with this, but tonight was different for some reason. Instead, he felt oddly calm and relaxed. Knowing Grantaire wasn't going to mock his misfortune made him feel just a bit better.

After a very loud and guitar-heavy song, the mood changed when the band played one of their slower ballads. People began to sway and he saw Combeferre pull Eponine to him in a sort of stationary slow dance.

Enjolras actually really liked the lead singer's voice and the song was very nice. He began to relax and sway a bit where he was standing. He soon felt something skim his hand lightly. He looked down to see Grantaire's hand moving to the music, brushing against the back of Enjolras' in the process. The cynic had a content look on his face as though he didn't even notice what he was doing. Enjolras couldn't help but smile a bit at the innocence of everything.

He wasn't blind and he surely wasn't dumb; he knew Grantaire admired him. It had been glaringly obvious for quite a while, but he had thought nothing of it. Until now. 

When he wasn't drunk, Grantaire was actually an excellent conversationalist and sparring partner, when it came to arguing about political ideologies and philosophies. He never agreed with Enjolras, but that made their discussions- arguments was too strong a word- all that more stimulating. 

Enjolras quite enjoyed this side of Grantaire. The one that was subdued and serious, but caring and open. 

Without thinking much of it, he stopped the movements of Grantaire’s hand by taking it into his own. He heard a gasp from the man beside him, before he felt the hand tighten around his. He looked over at Grantaire and found that he was smiling widely at him. As soon as it happened, though, the dark-haired man pulled his hand away and returned his attention to the band on stage. 

Enjolras was confused as to why the other man was so quick to let go, but before he could ponder for too long, he felt an arm slip around his waist. Grantaire pulled Enjolras closer to him, so he could be heard over the crowd of people. He was singing.

He was singing along, just like the other fans in the crowd- the only difference was that Grantaire could sing. His voice was soft and quiet, but Enjolras could tell he had some form of classical training. If he had thought the band’s lead singer had a nice voice, it was nothing compared to Grantaire’s.

Enjolras turned to face the man beside him. Grantaire was looking at him with an expression Enjolras had never seen before. A shiver spread throughout his body; Grantaire’s singing was having a strange effect on him and he wasn’t sure what this meant.

Suddenly he was being pulled toward Grantaire by the back of his neck, causing him to fall into the man. To catch himself, he placed his hands on the cynic’s waist. He could feel the other man chuckle more than he could hear it in his ear, even though there was only a few inches separating them now. “Careful there, Apollo. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now, would we?”

The joking in Grantaire’s voice was back. Enjolras made to pull away, but he was being held firmly by the hand on the back of his neck. The man resumed his singing and shivers immediately wracked across his body again- so much that Grantaire must have felt it, given their close proximity. He could also feel his pants tightening in a way that was not unpleasant. All of this was new to Enjolras, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit. 

The song ended too soon for Enjolras’ liking. Grantaire finished the last note slightly after the lead singer did. With the sound of the crowd cheering for the band in the background, the dark-haired man let his mouth land on his companion’s neck, not a kiss so much as a brushing of lips against skin. Enjolras gasped, closing his eyes, as Grantaire dragged his lips across his jaw line. He let out a shaky breath- that would have drawn attention if it weren’t for the fact that the band had started playing a loud song- as he felt teeth nip at the pulse point just below his chin. Enjolras wanted the man to continue, but he quickly realized that this was all too indecent to do in the middle of a crowd of concert-goers. 

With a mix of a whimper and a moan, he pushed Grantaire away from him. The man was about to protest the separation, when Enjolras took his hand and began to lead them out of the crowd. Grantaire was stumbling behind and muttering quick apologies to the people that the other man was pushing out of the way, in an attempt to get them out of the pit faster. 

By the time they reached the concessions area, the pair of them were out of breath and tripping over their own feet. Enjolras scanned the surrounding room, looking for a place they could be alone to continue what Grantaire had started. Damn his singing, the young man thought as he dragged his friend to the nearest bathroom. He gave up on finding any better alternative, as he was eager to get the pair of them alone. 

The second the door closed behind them, Enjolras was being pushed up against the wall. Grantaire’s lips immediately found purchase on the man’s neck, as he pushed himself flush against him. He ground his hips against Enjolras’, eliciting a moan so loud it echoed off the tiles and could no doubt be heard by anyone who happened to walk by at that moment. 

As much as Grantaire enjoyed the sounds Enjolras made, they were in public and had to keep the noise level to a minimum. In order to do so, he forced their mouths together in a heated kiss, both of them frantic to get as close to each other as physically possible. This wasn’t a soft and romantic first kiss, instead it was rough and involved an obscene amount of biting on Grantaire’s part, of which didn’t help to keep Enjolras all that quiet. The man up against the wall was beginning to grow impatient and pulled his face away. Grantaire just smirked at him before whispering in his ear.

“Are you sure you want this?” Grantaire asked, even though he was already busy unbottoning the other man’s jeans. 

“Yes, oh god yes.” Grantaire pinned the blond man’s hips to the wall with his hands as he sank to his knees in front of him. He made quick work of the jeans, and soon both them and the boxers were around the man’s ankles. Enjolras was already completely hard, much to Grantaire’s pleasure, knowing he had this effect over the golden-haired man. 

Grantaire took him in his hand and began to pump softly, gauging his reactions. Enjolras let out a loud grunt and let his head hit the wall with a thud. He tried to thrust his hips up in order to make Grantaire move faster, but the man on the ground just used his other hand to hold him still against the tiles behind him. 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire murmured quietly. “Enjolras look at me.”

The man obeyed and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, when he saw that Grantaire’s mouth was about an inch away from his cock. 

He had a wide grin on his face as he dragged his tongue from base to tip. Enjolras shouted his name hoarsely, struggling to keep his breathing even.

“Aw, my dear Apollo, you must stay quiet if you don’t want people to know what we are doing.” Enjolras gave a frustrated grunt and thrust his hips forward. “Patience,” Grantaire whispered in a teasing manner, before circling his tongue around the head.

The standing man let out a low groan. “Then don’t be such a fucking tease.” The man kneeling repeated the action, eliciting another keening sound. “Oh fuck, just do it already.”

Grantaire gave a snorted chuckle. “I love it when you talk dirty,” he said before taking as much of Enjolras’ cock as he could into his mouth. He began moving at a slow pace, hollowing out his cheeks and letting his tongue drag lazy circles along the way. 

Enjolras dug his hands into Grantaire’s hair in an attempt to get the man to move faster, but Grantaire wouldn’t give in. He was going to do this his way and Enjolras was going to have to be patient. Who’s to say if he would ever have this opportunity again. 

After what felt like several minutes, the music that was playing in the background seemed to stop altogether. Enjolras gasped out that the concert must be over and gave a weak attempt at pulling Grantaire away. In response to this, Grantaire gave him a swift slap across the ass and continued his movements on Enjolras’ length. As the silence continued, the blond man let out a groan and made another attempt to push the other man away. 

Realizing that they could potentially get caught, Grantaire began to speed up his movements adding his hand to get the part his mouth couldn’t reach. Enjolras took one hand out of Grantaire’s hair to cover his mouth, muffling the moans and whimpers as much as possible. This made the other man groan as he swallowed as far down as he could. 

“Fuck, Grantaire.” Enjolras couldn’t control his hips from repeatedly thrusting towards Grantaire’s mouth. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer and the cynic used this to his advantage.

He pulled almost all the way off of Enjolras’ cock, sucking at the head for a few seconds, before taking in as much as he possibly could. 

Enjolras could not muffle the shout of Grantaire’s name, as he released into the man’s mouth. He had never experienced anything like this before and he had to rest his head against the tile wall for a few moments, in order to catch his breath. 

By the time he was able to compose himself, Grantaire had replaced his boxers and jeans to their place around his hips and was attempting to button them. “Here, I’ve got it,” Enjolras uttered quietly, pushing his companion’s hands away. 

“So, was I able to change your mind about tonight?” Grantaire asked. For some odd reason he was pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Enjolras gave him a questioning look, but nonetheless replied, “I think it’s safe to say you have. Wait, what are you doing?”

Grantaire had started to unbutton Enjolras’ plaid shirt. “What do you think I’m doing? Your shirt is soaked through in the back. I was going to let you wear mine.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Enjolras protested, but he made no attempt to stop Grantaire’s hands from unbuttoning his shirt. “And besides, my shirt will be way too small for you.”

“I will manage. Here.” He handed Enjolras his ratty, faded t-shirt. Enjolras noticed for the first time that Grantaire had tattoos covering most of his arms and it looked as though they stretched across his shoulders and back as well. Enjolras would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit curious, but before he could ask, Grantaire had covered the ink-marked skin with the soiled shirt. The fit was incredibly tight and he didn’t even bother to try and button it at all. He just gave a small shrug and lead them out of the bathroom. 

They found Eponine and Combeferre waiting outside the entrance to the venue. They were both cuddled up under a blanket they had had the foresight to bring. Eponine was giving them a knowing smile as they approached the couple wearing each other’s shirts, Enjolras seemed to still be flush. 

Combeferre was the first to speak. “Where were you guys? We didn’t see you leave and we couldn’t find you once it was over.”

Grantaire could see Eponine raising her eyebrow, and he gave her his glare that clearly read, ‘keep your mouth shut.’

“We just went to get something to drink and Grantaire helped me clean my shirt,” Enjolras replied smoothly, covering for the pair’s sudden absence from the crowd. “We couldn’t get all of it out, unfortunately, and he was kind enough to let me borrow his shirt for the rest of the evening.”

“I am sure he was,” Eponine said almost too sweetly. She wasn’t buying the story Enjolras was telling and Grantaire silently hoped she wouldn’t call attention to the blond man’s bluff.

“That was kind of him,” Combeferre replied. For all the knew he had believed the fib entirely. Either that or he was past caring about inquiring further. “Come on, let’s head back to the car so we don’t hit the post-show traffic.”

Combeferre and Enjolras lead the way back, talking easily about something or other. Eponine fell into stride with Grantaire and linked her arm with his. “So, what was that you kept going on to Combeferre about? I remember him telling me you didn’t want to be left alone with Enjolras.”

Grantaire could tell she was only joking. He smiled softly and looked over fondly at the aforementioned man. “I guess you could say he was able to change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! You can find more of my writing here and on tumblr (prouvairecateur.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. Second part should be posted soon. You can find more of my writing here and at my tumblr (www.prouvairecateur.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
